1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements to brackets for holding fire extinguishers and the like. The improvements include incorporation of a signaling beacon, straps for holding separate, removable safety related objects, integral smoke detector, and operably interlocking with building emergency systems, such as smoke detectors. The beacon visually or audibly indicates location of the bracket. A particularly critical application of the invention is to signal the location of a fire extinguisher and other safety equipment in a room or corridor of a building which has been darkened by intentional or damage responsive interruption of lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain objects are intended for emergency use, and locating the same during an emergency is of the essence. An example is a fire extinguisher. Fire extinguishers are generally mounted to environmental surfaces, such as building walls or walls of a motor vehicle. In the event of a fire or similar emergency situation calling for utilization of the fire extinguisher, the mere act of locating the fire extinguisher may present a problem. It may be that in the event of a fire, smoke obscures the location of the fire extinguisher. Alternatively, lighting within a building or motor vehicle may be interrupted either intentionally to mitigate propensity for damage or in response to damage which has already occurred.
Any of these situations may render a fire extinguisher difficult to locate in the moment of need. Yet at this time, it is most critical that the fire extinguisher be conspicuous. There remains a need for ability of a fire extinguisher to remain conspicuous in conditions of poor illumination within a structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,460, issued to Joseph G. Clarkson on Nov. 29, 1988, further describes the problem and proposes a visual solution for the problem. The solution proposed by Clarkson takes the form of a covering or mounting plate for a fire extinguisher mounted in a building which is brightly marked in distinctive patterns for making the mounting of the fire extinguish conspicuous. However, under conditions wherein ambient illumination is very weak or absent, even the bright and distinctive markings of Clarkson are susceptible to being rendered ineffectively conspicuous. By contrast, the present invention provides a self-illuminated bracket, which generates its own illumination, thereby overcoming inadequate ambient lighting.
A bracket for a fire extinguisher is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 244,392, issued to Roger Jay Montambo on May 17, 1977. This device is representative of fire extinguisher brackets generally, showing critical characteristics thereof, and lacks lighting of any type.
A bracket having an associated light is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 266,061, issued to Karl H. Wenzlaff on Sep. 7, 1982. However, unlike the present invention, Wenzlaff's bracket is intended to support the light and not a second object, such as a fire extinguisher.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,408,771, issued to Bob Manrubia on Apr. 25, 1995, and 5,412,887, issued to James R. Layne on May 9, 1995, describe, respectively, an illuminated box frame and an illuminated cabinet. In both cases, the subject invention nearly fully envelopes the enclosed object. By contrast, the present invention is a bracket having a limited number of bands engaging the enclosed object along a limited area of its outer surface. This characteristic exposes a significant portion of the supported object, which has the effect of suggesting or revealing how to disengage the object from its support. This is important in the case of fire extinguishers, which may well be required to be deployed expeditiously when their necessity arises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,567, issued on Oct. 6, 1992 to Samuel V. Chimento, describes an alarm kit comprising a mounting plate having audible and visual alarms and structure for holding a fire extinguisher and a flashlight. However, the alarm kit of Chimento lacks the electrical controls of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,250, issued to William L. Fudge on Mar. 29, 1977, describes a fire extinguisher cabinet having an alarm activated by removal of the fire extinguisher. Operation of the alarm of Fudge is opposite that of the present invention, wherein in the latter, placing the fire extinguisher in its holder activates the electrical system. In other differences compared to the present invention, Fudge provides an enclosed cabinet rather than an open bracket, and lacks the electrical control features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,036, issued to Thomas J. Waraksa et al. on May 7, 1996, describes a keyless entry system for an automotive vehicle. This system lacks the bracket, equipment holders, and electrical battery and control features of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.